


Never Such a Blizzard Before

by thistidalwave



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Blaine has always loved about the winter and how Kurt makes them better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Such a Blizzard Before

I.

Ever since he was a little boy, Blaine has loved lying indoors during the winter in just a T-shirt and jeans, the sun streaming through the windows and bathing his skin in soft yellow light. There’s just an appeal in the whole idea of being warm and safe when one step out the door would freeze him into a black and blue statue.

Recently he’s discovered that the feeling gets ten times better when there’s someone curled up next to him. Someone who makes the very blood in his veins hum with warmth, someone with whom he can hide away from the cold with forever.

II.

As much as Blaine loves being warm, he doesn’t mind the cold so much. He’s always liked to play in the snow—his mother has photo albums full of pictures of his various snow creations through the years, of him hiding behind snow forts during snowball fights, of him sprawled out in the snow, making the imprint of an angel.

Nowadays there aren’t many pictures actually printed like his mom has, but there’s the modern day equivalent on Kurt’s Facebook page—an album called ‘Snow Day at Dalton’ that mostly contains Blaine and Kurt’s pink cheeks and pink fingertips, smiles on their faces, surrounded by their snowmen and the friends that helped build them.

Blaine’s favourite is one where Kurt is lying in the snow, arms and legs sprawled out, his eyes closed and the trace of a smile playing on his lips. He looks like an actual angel, not just the imprint of one.

III.

Blaine has always loved Christmas decorations—the angel on top of the tree, the tinsel and the ornaments, the lights. Everything is so shiny around Christmas time. Store windows that are boring the rest of the year become worth pressing your face up to, the same cookie cutter houses you drive by every day become works of art.

Kurt is especially shiny around Christmas. He’s always shiny, really, but Christmas seems to bring out that extra bit of fire in his eyes. He drags Blaine to department stores and half-heartedly criticizes the choirs that are carolling before joining in, all smiles. The door to his dorm room has a gigantic, colourful wreath on it, and the inside is an extension of that, with garland taped onto every straight edge surface and a mini tree on his desk. He even has a couple poinsettias that he stole from the commons area, saying that no one was going to miss them.

Blaine always hated how Dalton was covered in poinsettias, but Kurt makes him forget that when he steals one for Blaine’s desk, too.

IV.

Of course Blaine loves presents. Most people do. He’s never really had an appreciation for gift giving, though—he usually picks out things that are on whoever’s list and wraps them up really badly. No one’s ever given him something that wasn’t on his list, either.

But Kurt doesn’t do Christmas wish lists. When Blaine asks him what he wants, he just shrugs and says Blaine should be able to think of something. When Blaine asks him if he wants his list, he just shrugs again and says he should be able to think of something.

Blaine ends up getting Kurt soundtrack albums from obscure and not-so-obscure musicals alike. He’s not sure if Kurt didn’t have them already, and sort of thinks he probably did, but the grin on his face when Blaine handed him the badly wrapped box was enough for Blaine. Kurt gives Blaine a set of winter accessories, and even though Blaine quite likes his current gloves and scarf and beanie, the way the package is wrapped perfectly and the tag is labelled in Kurt’s nicest printing makes him put the new ones on immediately, a soppy grin on his face.

V.

Blaine loves how it gets dark early during the winter. He loves how the night just seems to go on and on, especially if it’s snowing as well—that fluffy kind of snow that floats rather than falls and gets caught in your eyelashes when you stare up into the sky.

Of course, the snow looks even more beautiful when it’s caught in a certain someone’s eyelashes rather than your own and you’re perfectly within your rights to lean over and kiss them away, even though it’s ridiculously cheesy and also a bit weird.

Then again, the best romance does get cheesy and weird at times.


End file.
